Penniless Love
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: As he thought his life couldn't get any worse, Kyo gets sold by his greedy boss to a young filthy rich brunette. Will he be able to buy back his freedom or will she let him go? Or maybe he will escape? For now, he can't and the more he stays the more he finds out about his owner and who she really is. Fate does change. Some violence, lemons, and limes. Will try to update. Thanks.
1. Auction

I had this idea in my mind ever since last week. Finally, the idea hits me again, stronger than ever. So I decided to make it true. Once again, I'm pulling characters out of a anime and giving them personalities and a past, without butchering them too much**. I don't know much FB fans like lemons and limes but this will have a little of both. **No worries, the first chapter has none. Lol. As this is the first chapter, please tell me what you all think.

* * *

_**Penniless Love**_

Chapter 1 - Auction

Kyo walked alone on the bridge that night. Of all problems he had to think about, he worried about his cigs the most. He was down to his last two. He kept them tucked in his jean pocket so they wouldn't dampen from the harsh rain. He realized that it was dark out, much too dark to go venturing for more cigarettes. He wondered once he got them, where would he go then? He had no home, no friends… and his family shunned him.

Two weeks ago he worked as a dancer at a private strip club. It was a popular joint uptown where all the rich class hung out and bought pleasure they couldn't get anywhere else. It was the only way to keep money in his pocket. Soon, he came to the conclusion of going broke before going back there. So he quit without telling a soul.

It was apparent that his boss would notice and come after him. He worried about that when it came time for it. For now, he just walked along the road, his arms tightly groping his body as the rain rapidly poured down on him. On second thought… forget the cigs— he needed to find shelter. It was hard to believe, just a year ago… he lived in a decent house with his cousins, Shigure and Yuki. Shigure was a local author who made a plenty of doe to support him and Yuki. Back then, he went to a decent high school. In which, his older cousin Shigure happily paid for.

…Back then… he never worried about his next meal, or a decent bath… He wasn't exactly happy there but he didn't have to worry about anything. But it wasn't long before all that was wiped away from him. Akito forced to Shigure to kick him out. If he didn't, Akito would have Shigure's house seized. Akito had that type of power. In a Sohma's point of view, she was god. Kyo hated her. It was because of her, he was forced to quit school and live life alone and homeless. One minute you have a content dream, another minute you're completely abandoned.

"Bitch…" he mumbled as the rain poured. Because of her, he lived a life he was ashamed of. Reality suddenly slapped the young man in face, realizing a long dark limousine that seemed to be following him.

"Damn it…" He had a feeling that ride was for him. His eyes widened as the car sped passed him. The tires screeched on the wet pavement. He froze in place as the back door opened— two men dashed out and lurched for him.

"FOUND HIM!"

"…GRAB HIM NOW!"

Kyo gasped and turned the opposite way to run but was aggressively pushed onto the ground. His head hit the pavement while, his arms were pushed against his back and his hands were cuffed.

"Kyo Sohma…" one man dragged him to his feet. "We finally found you. No one runs away from the boss… there's price to pay when that happens…"

Kyo frowned at men, "You can tell that bitch, Shino to kiss my ass! I rather die than go back to that sorry excuse of a hell hole!" he was rewarded with a punch.

"Wrong answer…" they dragged to the car, placing a white cloth over his mouth.

The smell was horrible and strong. "What the fu— what _is_ this…" The last thing he felt was the firmness as the seat as they forced him inside… then… _darkness_.

* * *

The blood rushed from his head. A bad dream he hoped. Suddenly a blindfold was violently ripped off his face and harsh light poured into Kyo's darkness. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes.

"Damn it…" he heard a familiar female voice say. "I said to capture him— you could hurt him but leave no marks!" Shino began to yell…

Then she grabbed Kyo by the hair, "Tell me! What's this?" she questioned the men.

"Sorry ma'am." the men bowed.

"I promised his family that I would return him undamaged…" Kyo was dazed but he heard his formal boss say _his family_? What the heck? His family wanted him? For what? Akito was the one who kicked him out to begin with? Was Shigure here to get him…? How shameful on his part. He never wanted Shigure to see him like this. And what about Yuki…? Damn it…

"Forget it… just get him cleaned up." the woman let go of him and walked out of the room. Wasn't the purpose of this capture was because he decided to run away? Now his family wanted him back? It didn't make any kind of sense.

He was taken to a stage where he was made to stay on his knees— on a platform. The room started spinning even more when a sudden cloth covered his face. This smells like… _soap_? His body felt heavy and with the little energy he had, he tried to move. His hands were still cuffed and to add to the frustration, the men put something in his mouth to keep him from making any kind of noise. For the commotion he heard passed the curtain, it seemed that he wasn't back at the job, thankfully. He could hear what sounded like jazzy lounge music. Then it was soft laughter and chattering.

"Ladies and Gents!" And just like that, the small group audience detained their conversations.

Then the curtains shot open…

Still dizzy, he looked around. This seemed a lot more classy than his job. It was private café or lounge. It couldn't have been a bar for all he knew. What was going on…

"…We will start off the night with a hell of a deal… He's one of a kind… " His boss was there, speaking into a microphone. Seriously what the hell was going on?

"It's not like me to give my best workers away, as much of a profit he gives me," Shino smiled lustfully at Kyo, "I decided to pass the joy to another… Please let me introduce to you— Kyo Sohma…"

Pass to another?… Kyo couldn't believe it. Was Shino… selling him? Was that the consequence for quitting and running away? He was so… ashamed. And of all unfortunate things, being sold to someone was the worst.

"And please, Ladies and Gents— take a look." Shino pulled Kyo forward, "Isn't he handsome, daring ruby eyes and look at that skin… quite smooth to the touch. He's the only one, amongst my men that has orange hair… and it's natural."

The crowd roared. Most of the crowd consisted of women. There were a few men present. Kyo assumed they were gay rich men. Shino turned and ripped the orange - haired man's white shirt open. "Just look at that naturally toned body…"

The crowd roared louder.

"He's just what a sex god should look like, am I right, eh?" She chuckled and others chuckled with her.

Kyo frowned— he had to escape. Someway… some how… but he couldn't with all eyes staring at him. Eyes of lust and anticipation. Women screamed left and right, practically drooling over him.

"Alright, lets get this bid started! We will start at 80k... Good enough?"

"85,000..." an older woman stood up instantly.

"85,000— from Lady Ichigawa…"

"90,000.…"

"Ooh 90k from Mrs. Inoue…"

"200,000!" they were getting desperate now.

"Keep em coming, yall." Shino laughed, _"Make me rich…" _she thought as more bets were being offered. "200k from Matsuyama!"

"500,000." A familiar face Kyo thought he'd never see again. "500,000 …for the little runt." Akito smiled. He couldn't believe it. That damn woman was here. No one had said anything for a brief moment. Please … _not her_…

"I got half a mil for, Kyo Sohma… anymore?" there was silence, "Going once, going twice—"

"700,000..." came a giggle from the corner. All faces turned and the light projector flashed on a young brunette woman— perhaps in her twenties. She looked up as she smiled, waving a single hand in the air, diamonds shined so gracefully.

Akito turned to her and frowned, "800,000."

"Hm… 900,000." she said again.

Akito had to top her. This wasn't the deal. Shino told her it would be easy to outbid this crowd. Yet, this woman was beating her at her own game. "1.2 mil." the dark haired woman smiled. A million was even a lot for buying one person. Going 200k more should stop this brunette at her game.

The brunette giggled again, "1.5 mil…" the woman stood up, "If I need to, I don't mind going 2 million." she smiled again, her brown eyes gazed at Akito. He couldn't believe all these people wanted him. Was he really worth 2 million bucks? Kyo's head was spinning, the drugs they gave him still lingered.

"…Perhaps 3 mil?" the woman edged on.

"So final bid 1.5 mil for Kyo Sohma?"

"_She's just messing with me… she knows she cannot win. That's why she's trying to threaten me…" _Akito frowned again, "4 million for Kyo Sohma…" her eyes glazed over in desperation.

"_Damn it why does she want me so badly…"_ Kyo wondered. There was no hope now… he was being sold. Not only that, he was being sold back to the family he got kicked out of.

"Very well." the brunette sighed, she proceeded to walk to the front. This dark - haired woman must have not believed her. "I bid 6 million for the young lad."

It was dead silent.

"Going once… going twice! Kyo Sohma SOLD TO— TOHRU HONDA!" Kyo's boss grinned lustfully, "How nice… Some how I knew I'd make a profit off of you." she raised his chin laughing, Kyo's ruby eyes glared evilly at her. "Even though Akito didn't get what she wanted… I still got what I wanted…"

Whoever this woman was, she approached the stage, smiling. She was quite beautiful. Medium height, pale skinned with long braided brunette hair. Her face was filled with compassion and her cheeks were pink and rosy. Her eyes told nothing as she pulled out her checkbook and a shimmering gold pen. "6 million." her natural pink lips parted into another delightful smile. _"Hope you were worth it…" _she mutters in her mind.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Akito shoved people out of the way and got in Shino's face, violently pointing at the brunette, "THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL SHINO! YOU SAID—"

"I know what I said. And Miss Honda out bided you…"

Tohru giggled again. Suddenly Kyo's ruby eyes met hers for the first time. Kyo grimaced, proceeding to growl at her through the mouth fold in his mouth. Pretty or not… she was no different. She was here for the same reason all these people were here— to buy love…

"IT'S NOT FAIR DAMN IT!"

"Please… I'm not looking for trouble." Tohru smiled at Akito. "I'm very sorry Miss Akito to upset you— but I bet fair and square on this young man…"

All Akito could do was growl. With a heavy gruff, she shook her head. "A harmless bitch like you? What are you going to do with him!" Akito grabbed a bottle from one of the tables and shattered it. Kyo blinked— she wasn't really about to kill this woman for him, was she? That's vile…

Abruptly, another woman— perhaps the woman's bodyguard— pulled a sword out, the sharp edge was just an inch away from Akito's throat, "You harm her and I'll slice where you stand!"

Tohru's eyes widened. Such profanity, "I'm sorry." she bowed, "He's my property now. I'm not obligated to tell you that much." And like that, she handed the check to the pleased Shino. Kyo shook his head, someone that nice had to be lethal. The nice, quiet ones were always the dangerous ones. Tohru tugged on the orange - haired man who was still in a daze. "On your feet." she demanded. She smiled one last time, turning around, "Lets go Uotani ."

Still, after all that, Kyo couldn't believe he was sold for "…6 million dollars!"


	2. Acquaintance

Very late update, sorry. I really was thinking about discontinuing this. However, I'm shocked that I got some reviews. I wasn't expecting any. Also, I was happy that a reader wanted me to make a second chapter for their birthday! So I guess I can reward you all with another chapter. Lol. Also thank PrincessOfDarkness3. I hope you like the chapter and have an awesome wonderful birthday!

And to answer some frequently asked questions from reviews and pms: #1 - **Is the family curse in this fic? **Yes, the family curse is in the story. However, curse is broken. How it was broken will be revealed in later chapters. (Assuming that I will get that far.) #2 - **Continuation of the fic? **Continuing the story is a maybe. I really didn't think this was gonna be good fic. Yet I'm still thinking. #3 - **Is this going to have lots of sex? **Nope, not whole lot. A little lemon and lime here and there. **Just warning you, if you don't like reading sexual content, (and I respect that.) you should probably withdraw.**

Chapter 2 - Acquaintance.

His little nose sunk deep between the cushion of something soft, inducing his body to twitch. "Agh…" he rolled off with a thud, a screaming shock surged through his body. He moaned on the cold bleak floor, his trembling hands trying to grip the couch he was once on but couldn't. "…What the hell… _what the hell _happened?" his tired ruby eyes glared at his surroundings, trying to figure were the heck he was. He was trapped in by white walls and above him was a high vaulted ceiling. Where was he? How long had he been there? Everything was just all so confusing. In fact, he could feel a migraine coming on. "_Shit_…"

"Hey you." came a voice, startling the orange haired lad for a second. Kyo whipped his head around and glared. "I was told by Lady Honda, once you were awake, to go see her. You can find her in the drawing room." It was the woman's body guard from earlier and she seemed a little agitated. She wore a long dark coat with an interesting stitching of a gang symbol on the back of it. "Well? Come now."

"And if I don't…" Kyo's lips scrunched into an angry curl. "You can tell your mistress to kiss my ass. Got it?"

"If you don't comply," the woman pulled her sword out, pointing it at the surprised man, her steps were light as they vibrated on the bleak marble floors. She was just as quick as a flash of light. "…Then I could care less what my lady says and gut you like fish." she smiled as her blonde hair flowed with the slight breeze in the room. "I'll gut ya just for being an asshole. That's all you are and all you will ever be…"

All he could do was growl. He wasn't about to try her with his basic fighting skills. Heh, the bitch had a blade— a very razor-sharp one at that. He simply backed off away from the blondie's blade, ruby eyes observing her weapon carefully. He remembered studying types of swords when he was in high school. In fact that's all he read about was swords. "That's a Higo Koshirae sword." A Higo Koshirae was a type of katana used by the Higo Feudal Clan in the Edo period. It was practically used many fights. It was known to be tough and had great balance. How the hell did a pretty girl get a weapon as violent as that?

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" he smiled partially, his grin almost teases her. He was sure she got the message.

"Go head— try me." Her eyes seemed to taunt at him, in the way his smile did at her. "You won't leave this room with your _prick _still between your legs. I guarantee it."

"Challenge accepted." He bustled back.

"Now Uo," the lady who bought him, stood at the entrance of the room. "Is that any way to talk to my guests…?"

Uo's frown deepened as she turned around to meet her mistress. "He shouldn't be a guest." then the blonde glared at Kyo, her eyes ridiculing him again, "He's not even fit to be a servant. He's merely trash… a common whor—"

"Uo, please…" the woman begged tiredly, "If you don't have anything nice to say, then please can you not say it at all?" her voice was soft and gentle.

To Kyo's surprise, Uo just bowed. Then she flipped her sword around slid it back in its place. "I'm sorry Lady Honda but…"

"Please leave us…" the mistress commanded her, staring back at the orange haired man, "I want to speak to Mr. Kyo… alone…"

Uo glared evilly and stomped off, slamming the door behind her. This woman wasn't even startled by the large boom the door created. She elegantly sat down in a white loveseat, "Please sit…" her hand caressed the spot beside her, and her fingers sparkled with white diamonds and pearls.

Kyo paused for a moment before sitting. He walked over to single chair and sat in that one instead, "Thanks…" he cooed.

"Welcome to my house…" she continued, not at all bother by him choosing to sit across from her. Her voice was so smooth and sweet. She crossed her legs and her hands were folded neatly in her lap, "After three days, it's certainly nice to finally meet you, Kyo Sohma."

"Three…days?" he blinked. Where in the world had time gone? "What the hell do you mean, three days?"

"…Yes," she answered, "The ride home must of tired you out. You randomly crashed on my lap in the backseat, simply passing out and snoring vigorously." She giggled again, "I simply must admit, you're just so darling when you sleep." she declared.

"Oh yeah?" He grumbled, a bit freaked at the thought, "…And who the fuck are you?" his tone was vile and hateful.

"OH! Pardon me," The brunette lightly bowed in her seat, "I'm Tohru Honda." she said with a giggle, completely untouched by his evil tone. "I am the mistress of my home and Arisa Uotani, my bodyguard, is the one you met before I came. I call her Uo." she explained with another grin. "But… She can be complicated sometimes. Forgive her, she didn't agree with housing a random person…"

That made two of em. Kyo didn't mind agreeing there.

"…Nevertheless, I know she will warm up to you." Tohru reassured him as his head cocked to the side, surprised at how nice she was. Especially after his very harsh comment. Perhaps she was putting up an act. She could've been evil and cruel just like other women he had encountered. Everyone had a bad side, a woman's bad side was just worse. "I'll be showing you your room later on. Hopefully you would like it."

Kyo said nothing. He felt like he was her pet and she was housing him for the first time. It was a disgusting feeling to be honest. "It's been a while since I've encountered a different face other than my butlers and Uo. I do hope you will enjoy living here. I'll provide anything you need." Tohru smiled, "All I ask for is respect. You'll find that I'm very easy to get along with and well-rounded … I don't think there's anything that I don't like…"

_Oh that's great and reassuring… _His next question would have been _'So, why the hell did you buy me then?'_ but he would put a hold on that till later. For now, he just remembered something— the two cigarettes that were still in his jean pocket. He had totally forgotten all about them. He found his lighter in his jacket and pulled one wrinkled cig out to ignite it. Ah yes, that sweet nicotine… Hell yea…

"…Except smoking…" her lip curled.

Kyo paused, taking his first puff of toxin, and blew it out the side of his mouth. He wasn't even listening, "…what was that?"

"I don't like smoking… That's probably the only thing I don't like… Heh." she repeated. "Can you please put it out?" Still her voice was unbelievably soft.

Kyo pulled the bud out of his mouth, cursing her to the sharks for making him waste perfectly good cigarette. "Sure whatever lady…" he placed it in a little glass bowl on the table. "If you don't like it, then why are there two ash trays on the table?"

"Actually they are China bowls, not ash trays. They are an antique decoration… I inherited from my great grand—" Kyo could care less about it because he had to choose the prettiest one to put his toxin stick into. "Never mind…" Tohru cleared her throat, not letting that bother her. "But… enough about me…" She smiled.

_Yeah, enough… _Kyo wiped the glistening sweat off his forehead, noticing a particular stench that clung to him. He hadn't had a bath in weeks. He couldn't and wouldn't imagine Tohru's expression when he did collapse on her in the car. He assumed she smelt it too. Yet, she was being unbelievably nice about the whole situation. Well, heh— he supposed she had to if she wanted him to stay. However, no matter how much she wanted him to stay, he wasn't going to.

"I'm much more interested in talking about you… and your services you will hopefully provide." and there was the answer to his next question. All women were the same. The rich lonely ones at least. They all had money so they could buy pleasure. Tohru wasn't any different. His frown deepened as she sat there elegantly watching him, anticipating on his next response. "Well? Go ahead…" she giggled, "Don't be shy…"

With her blue eyes regarding him shrewdly, he stood up and approached her. He sighed, attempting to take off his beaten up jacket and warn out white shirt. His heart thumped nervously when he began to take off his pants.

That's when Tohru raised a confused brow. "…What are you doing?" She blinked.

Kyo paused, more bemused than she was. "Providing those services…" he was shocked when she laughed lightly.

"No, no silly… I mean tell me about yourself."

Kyo blinked, bemused, "B-But… you said servi—"

"…Services as in your talents. Perhaps your hobbies too, Kyo…" Tohru rolled her eyes, "You certainly won't be providing _those_ kind of services." she assured him, "I have you know, I didn't buy you for sex."

"You… you didn't?" That certainly was the weirdest thing he had ever heard. "But… wait… what?" He took a minute to have that soak in before he continued, "…Seriously?" _Then what the fuck am I doing then?_ His face became flushed as he stood there half naked in front of her. She hadn't moved from her seat either. Instead, she looked up, her eyes admiring his toned body before she pulled away.

"Um…Yup." Then she looked down, blushing as well. "I know your background and I know you were made to do those type of things, but you won't be doing that here." she cleared her throat again, "And as long as you live here you won't ever have to sell your body again…" She decided to stand up, inducing the confused Kyo to move away slowly. Wow, he really didn't know what to say. It was as if he had finally woken up from his horrid nightmare. "Come— put on your shirt." she opened the door to the white room and smiled, "Let me show you around and the room you will stay in…"

Kyo grabbed his shirt and headed out the door to follow the woman.

"Are you hungry, Kyo? You must be after sleeping for three days…" Tohru offered, showing the way to the kitchen.

"Ehhh," Kyo heard his own stomach growl angrily in response to her question. "…Eh no. I'm fine." he lied, "Not at the moment." he would find somewhere to replenish once he escaped this place.

"Oh, but you must. The pleasure is all mine…" The woman paced down what seemed like a giant abandoned street but it was just the dark carpet of the long hallway. However, she disappeared after turning left. He sighed, pouting and followed after her.

"I said I didn't want anything and she insists…" he hissed, "Why bother, no one even listens to me…"

The kitchen was amazingly huge. Endless ivory cabinets all around and a humongous built in fridge and freezer with thick glass for doors. An island countertop stationed in the middle of the kitchen with a massive pot rack hanging above it.

About seven cooks paced around, preparing dishes and cleaning the countertops. It was so hard to believe that this was actually a kitchen. It almost looked like a bustling shop with so many running to and fro. Kyo hadn't seen anything like it. Not even at Shigure's house. By the time he got there, Tohru had already ordered one of her cooks to make a sandwich for him.

"Really, it's okay…"

"Here…" she placed the food item in his hand and walked off, "Let the tour begin…"And so they did. Tohru aided him around, showing and amplifying on what he really needed to know the most. Which was pointless to him. He didn't want to stay with her no matter how nice she seemed. Yet, he nodded like he was interested, at the same time of trying find a way out of this place.

* * *

Kyo grubbed on his snack which, the mistress made sure, was wrapped neatly. He found it interesting how she knew everything. Like the history of her home, the simple art and the history of her statues. She explained it all in detail as if she was the tour guide herself. She pointed out so many faster routes which helped him in navigating around better. And Kyo took all the information in pretty quickly as they meandered down the many halls. Finding his escape route wouldn't be a problem at all.

"I hope I'm not going too fast for you, Kyo?" Tohru had asked after about thirty minutes into the mini tour.

"It's not that big of the home. Doesn't take a damn genius to understand where a bathroom or a kitchen is…" He raised a brow at the woman.

She smiled vastly, turning her head to see the orange haired lad sauntering behind her. "Very well, here's the Ball Room." She opened the grand doors in front of them. This place was actually quite beautiful and it was now Kyo's favorite kind of scenery. Being here felt like he was floating on a piece of heaven. Gorgeous polished marble, granite floors and so many paintings, they were lined up neatly on the wall.

They stopped under the humongous golden, crystal chandelier, "Do you like them…?" Tohru questioned the curious man when she noticed he had begun to slowly drift over to the wall of luxurious art.

"Who painted them?" Kyo asked when he was finished with his food.

Tohru smiled, it was intriguing how Kyo asked about something as ironic as a painting. The man didn't seem like he would be interested by a few pieces of artwork. She would have to remember that in their time together. "I did…"

"…Eh …what…?"

"I said, I did." She answered again, "I painted every single one of them…"

Kyo didn't expect that. Strange how she liked painting and they were worth looking at. She was good in all fields, landscapes, people, animals, flowers, etc. She didn't look like she could draw at all. "Oh…" He wouldn't mention how beautiful he thought they were.

"…Being here day after day, you grow accustomed to everything around you and then you start developing little hobbies. I guess painting became one of mine."

Then she pointed to the large exit which lead to the courtyard. "That's the only exit from this room. It shows a good view of the pretty flowers from the floor balcony…" she giggled at the thought, "Like you would care anything about flowers." then again, she could be wrong. The man liked her paintings.

Kyo only silently nodded that he understood. Now they ventured upstairs where all the bedrooms were. So far, there were exactly seven exits, five not including the entrance and the backdoor patio. She had no cameras put up anywhere. The estate was an open floor plan, which meant he couldn't really escape without a whole bunch of witnesses seeing it. So in order to escape successfully, he needed a high balcony. The ball room balcony was way too close to the ground, and other people could see him. "Damn…"

"Hm?" Tohru glanced at him, "Something wrong?"

She wasn't supposed to hear that. Kyo cleared his throat and hid behind one of his many convincing poker faces, smiling real big and flashing his ruby eyes as her, "Nope." there was an awkward silence, both of them staring at each other with curious eyes until he cleared his throat again. "Eh, so lady," he called her, "…if you don't mind me asking, if you didn't want me for the pleasure…"

"Yes…" The mistress blinked.

"Then you bought me for labor… perhaps, serving as a butler or some shit like that." he thought that was it for sure. There's no way that Tohru would buy him just for the hell of it. She wanted something from him. "Am I right?"

"…Nope." Tohru admitted shaking her head, her long brunette hair made natural curls down her back. "I have as many butlers and workers as I need to work in my estate."

"…Did I know you then?" he blinked, "Maybe we went to school together and I forgot?" That would explain a lot he supposed.

"Nope. I have never met you before in my life." she admitted again, this time she cracked a smile.

"You sure?" he asked again as her smile became bigger.

"No I'm sure. I think the ruby eyes would have been a noticeable clue…"

"Hm… How about in another life?" he was being serious and it freaked him out.

"You're funny." Tohru shook her head again, "…And I don't believe in reincarnation." she began walking again, her long peach colored dress dragged behind her.

"Doesn't mean there's no such thing…" he protested aloud to himself before going back to the same topic. "But seriously, you can't just buy someone and not have a reason…" he uttered, "And for damn sure, I have no clue to why you did…" he was curious, "…So I really don't know you, eh?"

"…Well the last time I checked, I didn't." she spewed her own little sarcasm at the man again, in which he was too deep in thought to notice.

"Hm…" Kyo sighed as a sudden thought drifted in his mind. Kyo snapped his fingers, "…I got it! You're an angel in disguise and, you have been sent here on a mission…" a mission in which she probably had to help him in order to get her wings… some rubbish like that.

"Nope…" this time the woman heaved a small sigh. His comments were getting even more farfetched. "Let me guess… you're intensely religious." She assumed by his odd but interesting theory on reincarnation and angels.

"Not really." he shrugged, trying not to get too personal, "My mom was a really religious person. She would always take me to church with her when I was little. I hated it." he explained, then continued with the topic _again_. "So you're sure you aren't an angel, eh?"

She couldn't help but laugh again. This man was hilarious, "Very, _very_ positive." she answered, rolling her blue eyes at him, "And I don't believe in angels either…" she added with a confined smile.

"…Well shit…" he grimaced, crossing his arms, "And I really thought that was it too." he murmured behind his finger which came up to tap lightly on his lips while he thought dreadfully hard. "Hm…"

"Well here it is…" Tohru slowly opened the door to a large room. Which happened to be his new bedroom. It was way too clean for what he was used to, but this room was unique for its obsolete splendor and dark ruby gothic composition which was actually an appealing scene.

The bed was a high king size bed, made with a dark chestnut wood finish. Plus poles stood tall at each corner of the bed. The sheets were made with a silky satin material. Kyo ran his hand over the many feather stuffed pillows, in disbelief that she was giving him such a luxury. The carpet was a wine color, it was soft and gave Kyo some comfort, considering his feet ached and it was nice to sink his feet into something relaxing. "Are you sure… we don't know each other?"

She giggled, "Very positive…"

"But…"

"_Positive _with a capital _P_…"

"Okay, okay…" He gave up trying to figure out why the hell she was being so nice. She even gave him a room with a big window. He liked the way dark ruby curtains were pulled back so he could overlook the view. Eventually he came to see that what he was looking at was actually a balcony and not just an ordinary window.

"Ah…" he found himself standing on the balcony, glazing out over a vast spread of other lovely homes surrounded by a lake, dark clouds, and a mid-evening sky.

"You know, perhaps we met by accident." Tohru sat on the bed, lightly sighing.

"Accident?" Kyo turned around, raising a curious brow at the brunette. He supposed that was more logical then his reincarnation and angels earning wings for helping humans. He felt really dumb.

"Well…" Tohru explained, "I don't buy people. In fact, I've never given much thought to buying a human being. Yet, I found myself going to a place where they did such things as that. I don't know what I was doing there… a matter of fact, I was just about to leave until you showed up on stage." Kyo blinked as she continued, her voice sweetly reserved, gentle and shaky from explaining her side of the story. "Seeing you there made me feel bad. You looked so unhappy. I mean who wouldn't? You were tied up and being sold, but besides all that, I noticed how lonely you were. I was sure you didn't have any friends or relatives around." She sighed, "…Truthfully, I can relate. This house gets very lonely and I had no one to share it with. With Uo here, I'm safe but that's her job. I wanted someone that I could be here with me all the time. Someone who isn't protecting me… A _companion_… "

"So you bought me because you were lonely?" he frowned. He was certainly not okay with being bought— no matter who it was or the reason. He assumed now, since the deed was done, he didn't have freedom to leave this place. If he did choose to stay here, then once again, he was confined against his will. Wholeheartedly, he wasn't in the mood to be used for simple company— no way… He couldn't even smoke! Forget that crap, he was fine alone. His freedom meant a lot more to him than this sophisticated room. And since Shino was out of his hair, he didn't have to worry about her or her men coming after him anymore. He owed that bitch nothing now…

"I guess that was the reason…" she blushed. "You're welcome to use anything… the bathroom down the hall is yours for showering and all that.

"No…" Kyo glowered. "Look, I'm sorry you're lonely, lady… but I'm not fit for companionship." He cooed, his tone seemed sterner this time.

"Well that's fine. That type of thing takes time…"

"No…" Kyo frowned again, "I mean I don't even want to be friends. I can't be friends especially not with a woman who bought me." For six million buckaroos too. He watched her face change slowly into a sad one.

"Oh… I see."

"I'm no offense, lady…" he instantly stopped as the brunette lowered her face, almost like she was crying. "I mean… Tohru…" he cleared his throat, was he actually feeling bad for what he said? "I didn't mean to uhh…"

"No…" Tohru sobbed. "I understand." She stood up and ambled out the room.

"Now look what you did… you fucked up…" Kyo heaved a heavy breath of air. Then he swiftly turned back to the lovely view with incessant sky and closed his eyes, sighing. "Big time…"

The thoughts running through his mind pained him. Of all the times he's kept his mouth shut, he just_ had_ to say something _this_ time. He should have been grateful, should have been nice and accepted her kindness. After all, she paid six million yen for him. Now she was probably thinking about sending him back…

And then, when he opened his eyes again, a man in a butler suit was standing there in the doorway, his hands resting delicately at his side and a cloth hung there as well. "Good evening, Master Sohma… Dinner while be in two hours…" the man bowed.

Kyo stiffened, blinking. "Master…?" he whispered the word to himself over and over, and it still amazed him. How in the world? He was no higher than the next guy and now it's like he became some important person in one day.

But before he could think more on that, the man was gone. Kyo yawned, laying on the soft silky bed, staring at the fancy light fixtures and engraved designs on the sky-high ceiling. "Hm …Strange."

* * *

"Uo! Uo! Where are you going?" Tohru knew exactly where her bodyguard was going. She regretted telling her.

"I'm killing him! I'm gonna teach him a big lesson! I TOLD YOU…" Uo growled, pulling out her Higo Koshirae blade. "I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE UNGRATFUL!"

"No, no, no please!" Tohru didn't wanna cry no more. Killing him, meant that she would be lonely for real. "Don't do it!"

"Why?" Uo glared at her mistress, "You have me? You don't need that asshole." she cooed, "He's a disrespectful bastard. A second-hand son of a…" The blonde paused, realizing her mistress was crying again. "You… you are so much better than him… you could do whatever you want. You could rule a kingdom if you wanted to and still…" She trailed off sighing, putting her blade back. "You mean to tell me, you will even accept his hatred and ungratefulness so you will not be lonely anymore…"

As painful as it sounded, Tohru nodded. It was so hard to explain. If there only was a way to make a deal with the man… aha, that's it!

"My lady… you have gotten so…" Uo trailed off again, suddenly realizing the brunette had paced the other way, "Wait… where are you going?"

"I have an idea." Tohru sobbed. _A fair idea…_

* * *

Now would have been the perfect time to escape. The lad had stumbled upon the bathroom across from his room and decided to shower. He was able to dry wash his clothes to decent. It had been two hours since he had seen anyone lurking around. And he realized had a nice balcony to jump off from and he was almost positive, that he would land on his feet. He was clean and motivated. However, he couldn't get himself to do it after making Tohru cry. She would even cry more knowing that he escaped.

Walking out into the hallway, Kyo's tummy growled and he quickly grabbed it pouting. He couldn't say how long it's been since he had an actual meal. "Now where was that kitchen again?" he traveled down the stairwell and turned down some random hallway. Then frowned when he was back in the same room he was in that afternoon with Tohru. He walked other places and ended up in other weird rooms that the brunette hadn't shown him yet.

He ventured farther down another pathway, not caring if he couldn't find his way back. He was sorry for calling this place, not that big… The hell it was! He felt like he was in a castle and the few people he saw, shot him looks with respect and courtesy already.

Kyo's tummy growled louder than before. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started smelling chicken. Wait… he _was_ smelling chicken… right? Meaning he was close now? He turned into the next hall. (The one with the darkened carpet) and turned left. "Finally…"

He saw all the food's steam snake around the kitchen as the cooks brought large platters to the dining room. Tohru's only sign of security, the bitch Uo, had shown up for dinner time too. He wondered if Tohru told her anything he said. Then when the blonde seemed to throw daggers with her eyes and growl, he knew Tohru rambled to her. Great… He angered his 'owner' and her demonic bodyguard who wanted his balls for it.

"Glad you could make it Kyo." Tohru looked up after he sat down, her outfit totally different from earlier. This one was more casual. He could tell that she and Uo had started eating already. Thankfully.

"Yeah thanks." _Glad to know you're not crying… I hate crying girls. _He nodded with a frown upon his face. Then he cleared his throat.

"Uo, please leave." The brunette commanded sternly and Uo bowed, leaving her unfinished food on the table. That made Kyo nervous. Her voice made him even more nervous. She seemed like she grew a backbone from the last time they talked. Perhaps she was going to deliver some bad news to him.

Kyo was just about to take a fork and dig in until the mistress spoke, "Mr. Sohma." Tohru placed her hands on the table, more rings shinnying brightly under the dim light. All the maids froze in a fright as she began to speak. "About what we talked about earlier…"

_Here it comes… _

"You don't want to be here correct? You want freedom…" Tohru said the special word that made the man hold his breath.

"Wouldn't you?" he cooed back, his ruby eyes filled with a stern expression.

"Certainly…" the woman nodded, "Who wouldn't want their own freedom. That being so, I'll make a deal with you…"

_A deal? _"Huh?" Kyo blinked bemused. "Wait… you'll make a what?"

"I'll make a _deal _with you." Tohru repeated, "If you agree, I'll give your freedom back. You have my promise…"


	3. Chess for Two

_I been doing some thinking about this fic. I think I just might finish it. Still not sure though. I've come up with some interesting ideas and I'd like to use them. I just want this fic to be interesting and different and I fear that it won't. Anywho! Thanks for all the great reviews! 7-2-13_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Chess for Two

"Uo, please leave." The brunette commanded sternly and Uo bowed, leaving her unfinished food on the table. That made Kyo nervous. Her voice made him even more nervous. She seemed like she grew a backbone from the last time they talked. Perhaps she was going to deliver some bad news to him.

Kyo was just about to take a fork and dig in until the mistress spoke, "Mr. Sohma." Tohru placed her hands on the table, more rings shinnying brightly under the dim light. All the maids froze in a fright as she began to speak. "About what we talked about earlier…"

_Here it comes… _

"You don't want to be here, correct? You want freedom…" Tohru said the special word that made the man hold his breath.

"Wouldn't you?" he cooed back, his ruby eyes filled with a stern expression. He sat back, finally exhaling— looking for some type of relief.

"Certainly…" the woman nodded, "Who wouldn't want their own freedom. That being so, I'll make a deal with you…"

A deal? "Huh?" Kyo blinked bemused. "Wait… you'll make a what?"

"I'll make a deal with you." Tohru repeated, "If you agree, you'll get your freedom back. You have my promise…"

"…A deal?" the man muttered out of disbelief. This woman, sitting across from him, was actually going to give back his freedom?

"I see I have gotten your attention, Mr. Sohma." Tohru remained stern, only a ghost of a smile shimmered in her eyes, but the orange haired man was too oblivious to see that.

"You been had my attention." He admitted. _And that's hard to do… trust me._

"Of course." She nodded. She proceeded to lean forward quietly, as if she was trying to be secretive about the situation. "The deal is quite simple…You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." She explained, "Now I bought you for a reason, Mr. Sohma— and that is to entertain me." She watched his face shrivel up in a pout. "Fit for companion ship or not, you will stay by my side day to day…"

"For how long?" Kyo rolled his ruby eyes. At least she wasn't asking for sex. So why was he still pissed off at her request?

"For forty days." She replied.

"Why forty?" he spat back in the rudest manner.

The brunette shrugged, smiling lightly, "Not sure."

"Cus you're the boss, am I right? You bought me and you make the rules?" Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Not necessarily…" Her hand rested on the table as she thought, "In the story of Noah's Ark, it rained forty days and nights until the surface of the whole earth was covered with water and no land was visible… Forty days could mean anything…"

He was shocked she would say something like that. It was so random. _Why?_ "You're basing our deal off a 600 years old fart who built a boat and sailed the seas for like a year… Thought you weren't religious?" Kyo raised a brow, watching the woman chuckle bit at his response.

"Religious or not, it's an intriguing story. In fact," Tohru cleared her throat, "It is believed that before the flood the earth's surface was fairly even, less valleys and mountainous regions than what we have today— Possible explanation the weight of the water upon the surface of the earth would have created valleys for waters to run into, continental drift and erosion so it could be likely that Mt Everest in Nepal was once coastal— weird huh?"

A smart gal she was. Kyo could bet that she finished college. That didn't matter though. "Actually, not really…" Kyo muttered pushing his plate away, gushing out a little smartness of his own. "It's true that Mt. Everest did rise from the ocean, but by India crashing into the continent caused by tectonic forces and continues today. Sure Everest is really high, but by the workings of tectonics— not with the 'religious claim of weight of water'." Nothing could beat common sense and street smarts. All the waiters and maids gasped, for Kyo just talked back to the mistress without remorse.

"_Oi, he's a dead man now…" _one maid whispered.

"_Wonder what she's gonna do…"_ another one added. _"Perhaps bite him…"_

And then another one replied,_ "No, no. Uo is gonna kill him I'm sure…"_

But Tohru beamed a knowing grin, "Precisely. Mr. Sohma. I am not your average common believer, yet I take what I hear into consideration."

"Well from you not believing in angels and reincarnation, I would assume you are a skeptic." Everyone gasped again, this time Kyo caught it and glared evilly at them.

Tohru smiled again, nodding slowly at his response. "I guess you can say that… just depends on what it is…" She giggled, "Speaking of where we stand," She changed the subject, "What do you believe in, Mr. Sohma?"

"Huh?" Kyo blinked.

"You know, your view points? Since you claim to not be that religious as well…"

"Umm…" Kyo's eyes widened in shock. He was suddenly caught off guard with that question. Guess he should have been more of the skeptic. Since his whole life was pretty much beaten and dreadful. No saint ever helped him which is why he never believed in miracles or hope. "I'm nor a believer or a skeptic. I just tend to view things as they really are."

"So… a realist." Tohru wondered.

"I guess…" he shrugged. "_Just depends_ on what it is…" he mocked.

"I see…" Tohru got up, taking a napkin and dabbing the corners of her mouth. "I'm off to bed now, I will see you tomorrow, correct?"

"You're giving me a choice?" Kyo blinked at the woman. He wouldn't be surprised. Tohru didn't seem like she knew exactly how make deals how much less, be a '_boss_'.

"No I guess I'm not." Then her voice turned stern, "I mean, you _will_ be here tomorrow. And, and if you aren't… I'll,_ I'LL_…" she thought for a second, her diamond ringed finger rested on her chin, "Aha!" she snapped, "…I'll add a day onto the forty days we agreed on!" She waited on his response. Which wasn't all that amused.

What he really wanted to say was _'Greeat. What does that make? Forty-one days now?_ _That's it? That's all you got?_' but that would kill her dignity. Making a scene and acting as if it were a horrifying punishment would make her feel better. So he pouted and slammed a hand on the table, inducing everyone to jump in fear. "DAMN IT TO HELL! ONE DAY? AW COME ON LADY! I'LL NEVER GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" he sighed dramatically and stood up, "Alright fine. You irk my nerves, lady. You really, really do…" he proceeded to walk off but her voice stopped him.

"Kyo…"

"What now?" he cooed glaring back at her.

"You're a very intelligent person. Keep conversations like that going and I think you will do fine. Good night." Tohru bowed to him and disappeared down the hall.

"What…" Kyo raised a brow, "…What conversation?" but the woman had already disappeared without a trace. "Hm. Weird."

* * *

This morning was practically a fairytale. Birds were chirping peacefully, soft music was playing. Then Kyo was awaken by the blinds as they opened swiftly. Sunlight pierced into his eyes as he suddenly winced in aggravation. "What the fu—"

"Good morning Master Sohma." A maid smiled, pulling back more curtains. "A new day today…" she lightly hummed. When she didn't receive any feedback she turned quickly to meet his evil penetrating gaze. One that read, what _the hell_ are you doing in my room! Can't ya knock? She smiled regardless, as a mother would to her crying baby— the same way the mistress did— so warm and inviting. "What's the matter? Don't you agree, Master?"

Kyo paused, pulling the covers over his shoulders, her attitude was so daunting, "Just because it's a new day doesn't mean it's going to be a _good_ day…" he glowered, forcing his head back onto the pillow and placed another on his head. Too bad that wasn't enough to kill him. Abruptly the pillow was lifted. The maid just shook her head.

"Whether you have a good day or not is up to you." She chuckled, pulling the pillow cases off, "So turn that frown upside down." She paused, "I'm your personal maid by the way. Just call me Jade."

"Well Jade," He spoke in passive aggressive manner. "I prefer to keep my frown right side up, thanks." And he pulled the covers back, getting out of bed. The maid shook her head again, continuing to strip the bed. A robe was placed on the bed post, so he grabbed it and put it on.

"You know…" the maid started again, "They say it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile. I can only imagine how many stiff muscles you have in that handsome face of yours." She paced around to the other side of the bed and straightened out the fresh sheets. Kyo's frown deepened hearing that. Was she hitting on him or trying to make him smile?

"Plenty." he cooed. He took note to the fresh coffee sitting in its own pot, tea cups and crumpets surrounding it. The idea was great and all, only he hated coffee and crumpets. He preferred green tea but how were they supposed to know that. Then His stomach growled.

"Breakfast is coming soon." She assured him, "Would you like that to the room or join the Mistress in the dining room?"

Then he remembered,_ "I mean, you will be here tomorrow. And, and if you aren't… I'll, I'LL… I'll add a day onto the forty days we agreed on!"_ She didn't say where and with that being Tohru's orders, Kyo shrugged. He wasn't one to follow authority very well.

"I think I'll have it here." He partially smiled in which the maid caught it right off. She shook her head for a third time. "What?" he blinked, "Why do you keep shaking your head at me?

"Seems you do smile but only if your being factious…" the maid sighed, "You rebellious boy." She gathered the dirty linen and pranced out whistling at tune.

"Boy?" Kyo glared, dead pan. "I'm no boy…" soon he shrugged that off. He made him a cup of coffee anyway. It would be a while before breakfast was actually here. He sauntered outside to the balcony and sighed. Literately four days ago, he was homeless, running away from trouble and sleeping in alleys. A week prior to that, he was a dancer, owned by a ruthless woman who pimped him for business. He remembered back when he stayed at Shino's bar, every night he would pray that he'd get out of that place. That she would no longer use him and now it seemed that his prayer came true. Now he was forty days from getting his freedom back. That's if Tohru was serious.

But his life wasn't always so low and dreadful. He had memories of home with his cousins. He lived there while he was in school. Shigure, the older cousin, the author… the one who supported him and cared for him. Damn, and that Yuki, his other cousin… _That stupid son of a bitch._ He missed fighting with him and starting shit. Back then they were immature boys. They had every right to be. It's only now, that he had to grow up, sell himself and make a profit to survive. Now he wondered why Akito had Shigure kick him out. What was the purpose? The curse of the family was already broken. It had been broken for several years. So why? He was no longer the curse cat… he just couldn't get it.

He walked back inside. It was so chilly out. He needed more than just a robe. Ambling to the closet, Kyo opened it and just as he expected, it was a walk in closet, filled left to right— up and down with clothes. It was as if she was expecting him long before he knew it himself. He grabbed something random and put it on.

Two taps at the door, startled the young man. Immediately after the door flung open. _"Seriously no peace?"_ He thought.

A butler came in with a tray which smelt like hot breakfast. "Sorry to startle you sir." He bowed and placed the tray on the coffee table. "Toast, eggs, bacon and a hash brown, sir…" he spoke with a British accent. Kyo almost wanted to mock him. _"Tah very much, my good man…"_ But Kyo couldn't possibly pull it off enough for the man to think it was impressive. "Thanks." Kyo ended up saying with a dead frown. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw all the food's steam snake around his face, teasing him. He was just about to take a fork and dig in until Uo's sword stopped him. The blade was just about an inch from his face.

The butler left already. Kyo growled. "Really? You couldn't get my attention any other way?" She was standing at the door. He didn't even hear the sword come out of its sheath.

"I could but that would be too hard for you to comprehend." She fussed.

"How about knocking. Any of you bitches know how to knock?" Kyo cooed back, raising his fork at the woman.

"I don't have time to fight with you." Uo bit her lip in irritation.

"Likewise." The lad snarled back.

"…The Mistress wanted me to give you a message. That's the only reason why I'm here." The mysterious masked blonde glared, she stood there with her leather gloved hand tightly on her blade. Quickly she put it back in its place as he put down his fork.

"Fine. Then give it to me and scram. I got better things to do than fool with you…" He crossed his arms and growled.

"She says meet her in the courtyard. You know where that is?" Uo didn't really care to know, he could get lost for all she cared. But, orders were orders.

"I'm sure I can find it just fine, thank you." The orange haired lad picked up his fork and proceeded to grub. "Scram…"

"Egotistical pompous bastard." Uo turned around, her blonde hair flashed behind her.

Why was she a pain? He couldn't think of one thing he had done to her. Yet, she was giving him a hard time for no apparent reason. "Bitch." He hissed taking a bite of his salty bacon. "Humph…"

* * *

"Some more tea ma'am?"

The brunette looked up suddenly, slowly chewing what was in her mouth before speaking. "That will be all… um…" her fork stabbed another piece of egg. This time she just stared at it, trying not to lose her appetite, her maids warned her about doing that. Yet she couldn't help it. The food was always scrumptious but food didn't satisfy her anymore. It had been while since it had. Abruptly she realized that she hadn't finished her sentence, but since she couldn't remember, she sighed. "Thank you… I'm finished."

"Something the matter?" the lady balanced the empty plates steadily in her hand. Her mistress was looking down this fine morning. The feelings were solid and bold— she wore them on her sleeves to the point anyone could see it. Just then Tohru beamed a smile, a forged smile.

"What? Me?" Tohru giggled, "Nothing is the matter with_ me_." She held up her half full tea cup and shook her head, "OH Marla, you always worry about me… you always ask me what's wrong… yet, it's never at the right time…"

"When your face is paler than usual and you seem to be sulking— that's more than enough proof to ask what's wrong." Marla assured her, retrieving her tea cup as well. "But what do I know… I'm just an old scrumph."

"You aren't old. Sixty- three isn't old. You don't look a day over thirty." Tohru muttered, "And why do you think something is wrong with me?"

Marla sighed at her mistress, placing the plates down on the table and sitting beside her. "In my younger days— many, many moons ago." Tohru knew it was story brewing when Marla started off like that. "Back when my gals were little, they would come to me with that face… They would tell me the same thing: _Nothing was wrong, I'm fine, and why do you think something is wrong with me…_ But you see, I know because it's that look— aside from all looks, that one particular sticks out at a mother. It's an empty look of deep depression, despair and profound thoughts." Tohru said nothing only blinked, however she understood. "Pardon if I'm too bold, but could it be that you're now facing the _true_ burden of being lonely… Maybe life has finally left you to fend for yourself." It was a onetime chance to pry in her mistress's head. Tohru never really spoke about her feelings. Which is why everyone thought she was fine, but she knew better.

"I'm not that lonely." Tohru chuckled, "I mean, I have you all… and now I have Mr. Sohma…"

The maid nodded, "Oh yes, the young human that's staying us now." She sighed, refusing to suggest to her mistress to make better life choices.

"He's a fine man isn't he…?" Tohru smiled, still a little hurt that he didn't have breakfast with her this morning.

She noticed Tohru seemed to be at home when talking about that man. As if she knew him forever. "Well he's a man. If anything else."

"You don't like him either?" It would be awhile before anyone liked him she supposed.

"I can't say that I do." Marla shrugged, "He seems to have a history. It's not pleasant."

"True. But I can see he's a good person." Tohru reassured her. "He needs a chance…"

"Yes, but once he has the _chance_ to know you, will he still come through?" Marla uttered, searching for a type of reaction from her mistress.

"I have faith he will…" Tohru nodded.

"I mean… the other you…" the part of Tohru that only Uo and she weren't afraid of because they were all the same kind.

Tohru sighed. "I would not like to think about that. For now he sees me for me. Not for being different. That's the way it should be. It's why I know he's a good person."

"Tsk, tsk… _Good_ is a type of point-of-view. You are good, therefore you see everyone else as good. But really darling you need to be mindful. Once an innocent soul has conceived one wickedness, it can nurse no good thereafter."

Tohru raised a stern brow, clearing her throat at her grey haired woman. "Marla I'm sorry but _that was_ too bold…"

"Forgive me. I shall not say anymore." Marla stood up and retrieved the empty plates. "Just be careful dear." And the older lady left without saying another word.

"Though…" Tohru stared at the chess piece on her crystal board and eventually grabbed it, rolling it between her pale diamond fingers. "Maybe it is I that has more wickedness than he…"

* * *

Kyo sighed.

He realized this was the first time venturing away from his room by himself. Yes, the view from the stair way had been quite a sight, and Tohru called this her house but this was palace for sure and it had an unusual look and attractiveness to it. "Hm…" Kyo thought silently to himself, noticing many pictures on the hall's walls as well as a statue of angels and saints on every corner he turned. Red becomes of this palace, he thought. For it was that color, he saw every time he blinked.

But seriously, it had been twenty minutes and still, he had no clue where he was going. "You know where it is, she said… I can find it just fine… I said." He glowered. "Why did I say that…?" The screeching of doors opening distracted him from his thoughts. Another one of Tohru's butlers opened the doors to some grand room which happened to be another dining room.

Intriguing.

Tohru never showed him this. What caught his attention was the crystal chandelier that hung brightly in the middle of the room. And second, was glass-stained windows everywhere he glanced, and it seemed more like a holy place than someone's home. And the adventure didn't stop there, he followed the butler to another set of doors, staying quietly behind him. It was better than getting lost alone. At least this guy knew where the fuck he was going. Soon they reached a small hallway— very dim and gloomy. Of course along the way, there were endless tiny candles that hung in a line on the walls which told him that he had awhile to walk.

He took one of the candles off the wall and began silently walking behind the oblivious butler. He was sure the courtyard Uo spoke of was coming up soon. Finally, the last set of doors opened up and it was as if he reached the end of the tunnel. The sun shinned so brightly in his eyes. Then as Kyo came to realize it, what he thought was the sun, was actually a light fixture. Yet he had stumbled upon flower beds and grass. …Weird. It was as if he had stepped into a giant sunny dominion— or element of some kind. Birds were chirping as they flew from tree to tree. Frogs and rabbits hopped about. "Where the hell am I?" and the butler was nowhere to be found.

"You've made it." Tohru sat by a stained glass window in the far corner, her face raised from under her sunhat, "Welcome to my courtyard." She paused, "Well not exactly a courtyard, just a little imitation of one."

"Oh…" Kyo never pictured anything quite like this and he could actually walk around as if he was outside, only he was enclosed. This place had grass, a pond, birds, butterflies, even bugs. There were about five trees and a few bushes scattered everywhere. He couldn't tell the difference between this place and outdoors. Then Kyo hesitated, realizing what the woman had said, "Wait… imitation? But what do you mean by that…" he spoke softly, confused.

"Well, I don't go outside very much." Tohru admitted. "I'm a bit of a homebody…" she quickly muttered before Kyo could ask why. She should have known that wouldn't shut him up though.

"Wa? A homebody? But… You could still go outside, couldn't you? I mean _it is_ your house." He rudely pointed out.

"It is my house. Still," she rolled her eyes, "I like to stay inside where it is safe." The brunette hoped that would be the end of that. But Kyo still went on prying.

"But… what's so dangerous about going outside? Shit, you got Uo securing the whole place like the fucking terminator— couldn't hurt you too much." He crossed his arms. By the way the brunette looked at him, she was hiding something. "Well?"

"I rather us talk about that some other time." Tohru smiled, her eyes twinkled with warning. Which made Kyo look twice at her with curiosity. She wasn't the same from yesterday. He just couldn't figure out in what way though. "James," she called over one of butlers, "Please fetch us two glasses of water."

"Yes my lady, right away…" the man scurried to the back where there seemed to be a wet bar.

Kyo blinked, "Really I'm fi—"

"Please sit…" with a diamond hand, Tohru elegantly gestured to the seat in front of her. She had been playing chess, "I need an opponent."

He proceeded with caution, still wondering why she was shady all the sudden. "Who you were you playing with before I came?" he pondered.

"Myself." Tohru restarted the board.

Boy, she _was_ lonely. "I see…" he sat down. The butler came back with two glasses of water and scurried off. "Eh, why does everyone around here act like they're all scared of you?" He really couldn't see why though. Tohru acted like a harmless pushover. But he remembered the maids talking smack yesterday during their conversation. All he was doing is stating his honest opinion and they acted as if he was talking back to her.

"They do?" she wondered, "_Meh_, I haven't noticed." Kyo couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. She seemed way too nonchalant to answer seriously. "You ready?"

_NO_. He wanted to say. He really wanted to know what the deal with her was. "Fine. If I win. You gotta tell me what's going on with you."

"Am I creeping you out?" Her eyes sparkled again, inducing Kyo to blush.

"You kiddin' me, lady?" Kyo moved his first chess piece, frowning. "It's gonna take much more than you to creep me out. I don't get creeped out that easily."

"That's good to hear…" she partially smiled, making her first move.

"But…" he moved again, "…when I win, you still have to answer my questions…" like why she didn't go outside and why everyone around here was scared of her.

"But Mr. Sohma, I'm very good at chess." She made her second move, capturing one of his pieces, "It might be hard for you to beat me, plus you are off to a bad start."

Kyo didn't even seem concerned about losing that one piece. "No worries. I won the chess tournament in fifth grade." His eyes gawked the board carefully. "Just shhh…" he heard the woman laugh, "I know that seems so long ago but… I got this." This pride he felt nice for once.

"Okay. And if I win, we forget about me and talk about you…" Tohru made another move, taking two more of his pieces. "And for challenging me, I'll add another day onto the forty- one days you have."

"Wa?" Kyo blinked now he was shocked, "Forty-one! BUT I thought if I didn't come see you…"

"You didn't have breakfast with me this morning." She giggled. "If you lose this game you'll be at forty-two days."

So she was going to be _that _bitch. Just add on days for no apparent reason. "Deal…" he bit his lip in aggravation. He didn't bother to argue about it. It was her game, her rules… "Add as many days you want. You'll bite the dust soon enough." He replied, still not at all worried about losing more chess pieces. He was much too curious about her— how far their agreement would go— how long it would be until he reached his boiling point or if he would even reach a boiling point in the end? But his only option was just to play role of a companion the best way he knew how. That really wasn't saying much. But maybe the role of being a friend would come naturally.

Meh hopefully…


End file.
